


И выдыхай

by littledoctor



Series: the hand beneath your head [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Что еще? — интересуется Бонд тоном, каким обычно говорят о погоде, и вгоняет нож глубже в бедро первого до самой кости. — Я его видел, не думай, будто сможешь что-то от меня скрыть».«Еще мы…» — Похититель ахает и снова заходится воем. Бонд бьет его по лицу, чтобы заткнуть.«Хватит. Отвечай на вопрос».





	И выдыхай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathe out like you want to live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569118) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> Переведено на WTF 2018 для команды 00Q. Отбечено shiraz и Yousei

Бонду звонят с опозданием примерно часов на двенадцать.

— У нас есть основания полагать, что прошлой ночью Кью был скомпрометирован, — произносит голос в трубке. Бонду он незнаком, и то, что он вообще обращает внимание на подобную мелочь, пугает само по себе. Бонд глушит эту мысль, пока она не успела оформиться. – 007, нам необходимо, чтобы вы пришли для…

Бонду нет нужды выслушивать фразу до конца, чтобы понять, чего от него хотят, поэтому он отключается, не дав звонившему договорить, и садится, едва держа в руках телефон. Скомпрометирован. Отвратное слово. Совсем не то, что хочется услышать в полдесятого утра солнечного вторника.

Оно означает извлечение – секретов, а не агента. Не спасательную операцию. Сердца и руки важны лишь настолько, насколько первые могут хранить, а вторые – делать. МИ-6 играет словами только когда им это нужно, и Бонд думает: не следуй он раньше тем же правилам, чтобы добиться того, что у него есть, может, и нашел бы в себе силы злиться на то, как все повернулось. Может. Вместо этого он чувствует только непереносимую тяжесть в груди и зияющую пустоту там, где должно быть сердце. Скомпрометирован. Бонд встает, и телефон странно оттягивает ладонь. 

В МИ-6 «скомпрометирован» означает «пропал, вероятнее всего, мертв», ровно так же, как «побочный ущерб» означает «простите, мы нечаянно вырезали всю вашу семью».

Мерзкое, мерзкое слово.

***

Совещание благословенно короткое, пусть только потому, что работать особо не с чем. Камеры наблюдения запечатлели мужчину в ветровке с накинутым на голову капюшоном и отъезжающий «воксхолл», номера которого не различить из-за проливного дождя. Запись бесполезна по всем фронтам, тем не менее Бонд просматривает ее снова и снова. Вот Кью идет по улице, втянув голову в плечи под порывами дождя и ветра. Вот открывается дверь машины, и его заталкивают внутрь. Спустя минуту улица снова пуста и тиха, будто ничего и не было.

— Мы проверили записи со всех камер на предмет совпадения с машиной на этом видео, — произносит кто-то у Бонда за спиной. Один из протеже Кью, судя по уровню допуска. Бонд ловит себя на том, что ненавидит парня чисто из принципа и даже не чувствует себя виноватым. – Сегодня Скотланд-Ярд доложил об обнаружении двух «воксхоллов» с мертвыми водителями, начнем с них.

— Причина смерти в обоих случаях одинакова?

— Выстрел в голову, сэр. Оружие не найдено.

«Не вздумай третировать моих сотрудников», — шипит Кью у него в голове, стоит Бонду услышать вежливое «сэр». Голос столь отчетливый и реальный, словно идет из наушника как на любой другой миссии.

«Но я же имею на это полное право?»

Кью молчит, и Бонд знает: это потому, что он не уверен, что бы ответил настоящий Кью. Может, сухо подколол на тему военно-морского прошлого, балансируя на грани грубости. Может, резко напомнил, кто делает вещи, благодаря которым Бонд возвращается домой без лишних дыр в голове, а значит, любой из техотдела может звать Бонда так, как захочет, большое спасибо.

Тысячи возможных ответов в миллионах вариантов, и Бонд пытается вспомнить, как порой Кью нервно жестикулирует во время разговора, или как каждая ухмылка, каждая поднятая бровь – сами по себе безмолвный ответ. Голос в голове. Воспоминание.

Но сейчас для Бонда он не то, и не другое, потому что Кью, которого он знает – это теплое тело с изящными ловкими пальцами, неразрешимая загадка с умными глазами. Острый язык и мягкая улыбка, согревающая, как солнце, заглянувшее в подземелье.

— 007, мы договорились насчет изъятия? – интересуется некто, и Бонд по привычке отвечает «да», забывая, впрочем, добавить «но мне насрать, что вы там от меня хотите».

Бонд вернется с живым Кью и трупами тех, кто его забрал, или не вернется вовсе.

***

Французское АНСИБ* связывается с МИ-6 только через три дня – именно столько им требуется, чтобы сойтись о цене подобной информации. Соотнести стоимость международной услуги против костей и плоти – долгий процесс, и Бонда тошнит от ожидания.

— Мы обнаружили то, что может представлять для вас интерес, — говорит их представитель, высокий, плотный мужчина с глазами легавой, и Бонд невольно подбирается, стандартный стул с прямой спинкой, какие стоят в управлении, вдруг становится неудобным. Бонд знает, за услугу М пообещал французам луну с неба достать, и, наверное, это должно его успокаивать, но нет. Три дня он томился в полном неведении, пока департаменты не могли столковаться о правильной цене. Три долбаных дня. 

— Продолжайте, Дестин, — вздыхает М, словно чуя ярость Бонда, сидящего по другую сторону стола.

Дестин откашливается и начинает.

***

Два дня назад. Частный рейс из Шамбери в Штаты. Кому-то дали на лапу, у кого-то развязался язык, кто-то услышал — только потому, что МИ-6 заплатило за то, чтобы для них слушали.  
Перед ним разложены увеличенные снимки с камер наблюдения, Бонд всматривался в них так долго, что запомнил почти наизусть, что теперь может проиграть их в голове словно плохо смонтированный фильм.

(У взлетной площадки останавливается машина, из нее выходят двое мужчин, выволакивают третьего и тащат к самолету. Тот едва заметно сопротивляется, но движения так замедленны, что в какой-то момент его приходится нести через ступеньки.

Пауза.

Повтор:

Машина останавливается у посадочной полосы, и двое мужчин ведут Кью под руки к ожидающему самолету. Тот не сопротивляется, он знает, что бежать некуда, отсюда не сбежишь, поэтому тихо, будто во сне, идет с ними. На четвертой ступеньке он спотыкается, и один из похитителей бьет его по лицу. В самолет Кью приходится затаскивать волоком, и его ноги больно бьются о ступени трапа).

За час до вылета Бонд собирает фото и скармливает их шредеру, уходя из комнаты под его жужжание.

***  
Спасибо Феликсу, ЦРУ куда более сговорчиво, чем АНСИБ.

— Что-то потерял? – С Боливии Феликс почти не изменился, и Бонд рад этому, легко опускаясь рядом на пассажирское сиденье.

— Скорее, кого-то.

— Кого-то важного, рискну предположить, раз уж за ним послали такого, как ты.  
Впервые за последние несколько дней Бонд позволяет себе улыбнуться, хотя ему совсем не смешно.

— Можно и так сказать.

Феликс бросает на него понимающий взгляд, Бонд прямо и холодно смотрит в ответ. От правды не убежишь, и давно надо было перестать бегать, пусть осознал он ее только в этот вторник.

— Следи за дорогой, Лейтер, — мягко предлагает Бонд мгновение спустя, и Феликс ловко выруливает на утреннюю дорогу.

***

Когда солнце полностью встает, МИ-6 присылает Бонду личное дело еще одного пропавшего сотрудника. Сандерс, сорок семь лет, программист из отдела Кью.

Бонд не помнит, чтобы тот хотя бы раз попался ему на глаза, а уровень доступа говорит о том, что Сандерс, скорее всего, даже не видел конечного результата своей кодировки. И все же его забрали. Значит, забрали для того, чтобы Кью был посговорчивее. Бонд слишком часто держал пистолет у виска чьих-то сыновей, дочерей, мужей, жен, друзей, чтобы не понимать, как это работает.

— Блядь, — практически рычит Феликс, когда Бонд добавляет к делу Кью файл Сандерса. – МИ-6 уже не в состоянии уследить за своими?

Бонд чересчур устал, чтобы сказать что-то в защиту, к тому же, сейчас он и сам не уверен, есть ли у него для этого желание или аргументы.

***

Проходит не один день, прежде чем они нападают на след. Феликс дергает за ниточки и просит об одолжениях по всем штатам и всем подразделениям, пока Бонд с растущим разочарованием палит по теням. Каждый день напоминает ему о том, насколько Америка огромна, и он проклинает саму землю, по которой ступает, каждый город, оказывающийся пустым.

— Мы найдем его, — говорит ему однажды Феликс. Возможно, это происходит, когда Бонд — в Чикаго, а Феликс — в Атланте, и оба в очередной раз уперлись в стену. Возможно, когда Бонд лежит на огромной постели в номере отеля на другом конце страны, четвертые сутки подряд не в силах заснуть. – Мы это умеем, поверь.

Бонд знает, Феликс – один из лучших, но прошла уже неделя, а им по-прежнему ни черта не известно о Кью, и что это значит?

***

АНССИ отслеживает машину с камер в Шамбери. Труп водителя находят позднее, но на их счастье в этот раз похитители небрежны: в левом кармане брюк обнаруживается счет за обед, оплаченный чей-то кредитной картой.

— Возьми хоть кого-нибудь живым, иначе все это ни черта нам не даст, — говорит М Бонду по видеосвязи из Лондона в один из редких моментов, когда Бонд решает сам поинтересоваться, нет ли новой информации. — Даю тебе на поиски еще неделю, максимум. У нас есть дела в Словакии, и ты должен быть там, а не рыскать по Америке. Техотдел неплохо укомплектован и в любом случае справится с сопровождением.

Бонд только поджимает губы и завершает звонок, не сказав ни слова.

Средний срок освобождения заложников — пять дней, и они уже в два раза превысили это время, но пока Бонд не будет в собственных руках держать его мертвое тело, он не перестанет искать Кью.

***  
На двенадцатый день он видит его по противоположную сторону стола. На часах четыре утра, Бонд в очередной гостинице, очередном городе, все они начали сливаться в одно.

У Кью дырка от пули прямо между глаз.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, — произносит он. Из раны на лбу тонкой струйкой стекает кровь, Кью дотрагивается до нее пальцем и выводит кровью «Я ждал» на столе, вверх ногами, так, чтобы Бонд мог прочитать.

— Я ищу тебя, — только и может ответить Бонд. Буквы расплываются, ползут, становятся неразличимы. – Я ищу тебя, дай мне время.

Бонд не спал пятьдесят семь часов или около того, и не сомневается, что это галлюцинация или, если ему повезло, ночной кошмар, но менее реальным Кью от этого не становится. Он не моргнул ни разу с тех пор, как появился, и его глаза за стеклами очков странно блестят.

— Время, — с искренним негодованием на лице фыркает Кью, перестав писать. Он разглядывает перепачканный палец. Его очки тоже забрызганы кровью – раньше Бонд этого не замечал – а в уголке рта расцветает темное пятно. Это разложение в быстрой перемотке, и когда Кью заканчивает фразу: — Вечно всем не хватает времени, — от него не остается ничего, кроме иссохшей улыбки.

***

Бонд просыпается лицом в бумагах. Голова раскалывается, спину ломит после нескольких часов сна за столом.

— Есть зацепка, отправляемся через десять минут, — говорит Феликс, вручая Бонду банку холодного кофе. Гладкий прохладный металл почти обжигает кожу, но это скорее приятно. – Забронировал нам прямой рейс в Новый Орлеан. Теперь у нас есть имя и место, так что держи пальцы скрещенными. Может, в этот раз мы на самом деле отыскали тех, кто забрал твоего Кью.

***

Вествего, Луизиана.

Население около пятнадцати тысяч человек. Болота и топи, липкий жаркий воздух, от которого у Бонда под воротничком скапливается пот, хотя Феликс опускает стекла до упора. По последним донесениям, в доме, стоящем ниже по одному из мелких каналов сейчас находятся трое или четверо. На всякий случай следом едет подкрепление.

— Думаешь, в этот раз у нас получилось?

Минутах в десяти от дома Феликс останавливает машину, и вокруг них опускается тишина, нарушаемая только плеском вяло текущей воды в канале и глухим жужжанием летних мух. Глаза Бонда за темными стеклами очков нечитаемы, но, если бы Феликса кто-нибудь потом спросил, он сказал бы, что в голосе Бонда слышится надежда.

— Есть только один способ узнать.

***

Кью лежит на полу спиной к стене, свернувшись в клубок. Из одежды на нем только грязные серые спортивные штаны, болтающиеся на бедрах.

— Кью, — зовет Бонд, опускаясь на колени на бетонном полу. Без очков Кью кажется совсем молодым, Бонд его таким не помнит. — Кью.

За годы работы он повидал картины и пострашнее, однако в этом конкретном зрелище есть что-то глубинно неправильное. Грудь Кью – полотно из синяков и незаживших порезов, нанесенных, кажется, куда придется, одна длинная рана на теле, если всмотреться, до сих пор сочится кровью.

— Джереми, — бормочет Кью, наконец выныривая из ступора, в котором обнаружил его Бонд, и у того холодеет внутри от того, как Кью тут же подбирается, словно ожидая, что его сейчас же пнут по ребрам или ударят по лицу. – Я Джереми, черт бы вас всех побрал.

Бонд дотрагивается до его щеки, даже не осознавая, что делает, и, Боже, Кью весь горит. Кью, зажмурившись, дрожит под его ладонью.

— Кью, — снова зовет Бонд, уже мягче. – Кью, открой, мать твою, глаза и посмотри на меня, чтобы я знал, что ты жив, ладно?

Похоже, Кью умирающий в отличие от здорового способен подчиняться приказам, потому что глаза открывает. Взгляд у него мутный, хотя и обращен в сторону Бонда. Кью тянет к нему руку, и Бонд почти не удивлен, что несмотря на все, у него еще есть силы вцепиться в глотку, пусть и едва-едва.

— Прости, задержался, — выдавливает Бонд.

— Пошел на хуй, — хрипит Кью, и это больше похоже на колебания воздуха, чем на слова; он роняет руку, и без того едва ощутимое давление на шею Бонда исчезает. Бонд готов поклясться: в этот момент у него самого останавливается сердце.

***  
Множественные резаные раны. Травмы от ударов тупым предметом. Сеть старых ожогов по всему телу, и Кью стонет, когда Бонд выносит его из этого проклятого дома, потому что его даже не за что ухватить, на нем нет живого места. Иногда он на секунду открывает глаза и вместо привычных расчетливости и ума Бонд видит в них один только наркотический туман.

— Я с тобой, — пытается успокоить его Бонд, но Кью только слабо дергается в его руках, и, потратив последние силы, снова теряет сознание.

— Если сумеем вовремя побороть лихорадку, с ним все будет хорошо, — сообщает один из парней Феликса, когда Бонд появляется из дома с Кью, и на Бонда накатывает волна едва различимых эмоций (неуверенность, недоверие, волнение, гнев, который жжет, как сигарета, прижатая к ладони), раздирает его изнутри, когда он передает Кью медикам. Если «все будет хорошо» означает «места живого нет», то да, конечно, с Кью все будет хорошо.

Феликс мягко кладет руку ему на плечо, уводя в сторону, и только поэтому он ограничивается коротким: «Позаботьтесь о нем».

***

— Что ж, полагаю, мы нашли, что искали, — произносит наконец Феликс. Они стоят чуть в стороне, наблюдая, как агенты ЦРУ выносят коробки со всем, что смогли найти в доме. — И как раз вовремя, судя по этому парнишке, Кью. — Он замолкает, щурится на солнце, прикидывая, сколько осталось до заката. Выходит прилично. — Полагаю, у тебя здесь осталось незаконченное дело?

— ЦРУ получило все, что хотело? – Бонд отвечает вопросом на вопрос, стараясь не пялиться вслед машине скорой, увозящей Кью в лучший в округе госпиталь. ЦРУ возьмет расходы на себя, пока МИ-6 не будет поставлено в известность и не пошлет одного из своих упакованных в черный костюм бухгалтеров разбираться с горами счетов.

Феликс пожимает плечами и коротко заглядывает в телефон, одновременно передавая Бонду ключи от машины.

— Штаб-квартира сообщает, что только что ухватили в этом пруду рыбу покрупнее, сомневаюсь, что остальные… — Феликс бросает выразительный взгляд туда, где рядом с группой захвата стоят на коленях в грязи трое мужчин, связанных по рукам и ногам, — расскажут нам что-то, чего мы еще не знаем. Скучать по ним точно никто не будет.  
Бонд позволяет отразиться на лице мрачному удовлетворению и убирает ключи в карман.

— Большое спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности. Вернешь ее завтра до обеда, и, считай, за Индиану мы в расчете. Только обивку кровью не закапай.

***

К тому времени, как все разъезжаются, время переваливает за полдень, и Бонд остается наедине с тремя пленниками, проведшими почти два часа на коленях. 

— У нас есть права, ты не можешь так поступать, — говорит один из них, когда Бонд подходит ближе. – Не можешь. — Голос у него охрип от жары.

— А ты не можешь просто так прикладывать к чужой спине раскаленное клеймо, но ты же так делал! – рявкает Бонд, и повисает тишина. ЦРУ забрало все, что нашло в доме, погрузило в фургоны коробки окровавленных доказательств. Тавро. Пара очков со сломанными стеклами. Использованные шприцы. Ножи с запекшейся кровью.

Один из тех ножей Бонд швыряет в землю, и тот аккуратно входит в грунт едва ли в четверти метра от ближайшего пленника.

— Ублюдок! – орет один из них. Голос у него дрожит и срывается от ужаса. – Слушай, погоди, мы дадим тебе все, что захочешь. Деньги, все, что угодно, послушай же, ну, мы…

— Тихо.

И все замолкают. Но ненадолго.

***

Бонд заставляет каждого из них перечислить все, что они делали с Кью и Сандерсом, выстроив на короткой пристани перед каналом.

— Что еще? – интересуется Бонд тоном, каким обычно говорят о погоде, и вгоняет нож глубже в бедро первого до самой кости. – Я его видел, не думай, будто сможешь что-то от меня скрыть.

— Еще мы… — Похититель ахает и снова заходится воем. Бонд бьет его по лицу, чтобы заткнуть.

— Хватит. Отвечай на вопрос.

И они рассказывают. Ожоги. Избиения. Сандерс с приставленным к челюсти пистолетом. Неглубокая могила, куда они сбросили тело. Дешевый героин из собственных лабораторий, разведенный ровно настолько, чтобы Кью не мешался, когда не был нужен.

— Сколько раз в день?

— Т-т-три дозы, в среднем.  
Бонд равнодушно перерезает еще одно сухожилие.  
***

Первый, кто заговаривает об изнасилованиях, получает пулю в глотку, и когда Бонд сбрасывает его тело в воду, в горле все еще булькает кровь. По дороге сюда Феликс упомянул аллигаторов, и Бонд лично убеждается, что тот не шутил. Какое-то время умирающий вяло барахтается, а потом вода словно закипает.

Он заставляет двух оставшихся смотреть до конца, пока не остается ничего, кроме расплывающихся красных пятен. Потом поворачивается к ним.

— Господи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, — начинает умолять один из них, отвратительное всхлипывающее подобие человека с обрубками вместо пальцев. Другой лежит на боку с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами и глубокой кровоточащей раной на бедре. С каждым вдохом под красной кровью белеет кость.

— Пожалуйста, что? – уточняет Бонд исключительно спокойно. – Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно? Пожалуйста, не убивай? Ваши манеры похвальны, хотя просьбы на данный момент на редкость нелепы.

Скоро стемнеет, и Бонд знает, что рано или поздно придется решать. «Вальтер» знакомо оттягивает ладонь, но ему жалко тратить на них пули. С другой стороны, Феликс просил не запачкать сиденья. Рукоятка ножа слегка скользит в руке от крови, значит, придется воспользоваться «вальтером». В голове мелькает мысль, что Кью был бы понравилась подобная рациональность.

***

Удар от каждого выстрела посылает тела в воду. Аккуратно и просто. Бонд возвращается в город как раз после часа пик.

— Ты быстро, — удивленно замечает Феликс, но с радостью принимает ключи. На машине ни пятнышка, и Бонд не упоминает, что перед возвращением заехал на мойку. – Этот твой парень, Кью, с ним все хорошо, кстати. В отключке, но жить будет.

— Хорошо, — только и отвечает Бонд, и идет к себе, и стоит под душем почти час, пока вода из красной не становится прозрачной, из горячей – ледяной. Впервые за две недели он спит больше, чем три часа подряд, а проснувшись, знает, что Кью жив.

 

* Agence Nationale de la Sécurité des Systèmes d’Information, Агентство национальной сетевой и информационной безопасности Франции


End file.
